Head lice, or pediculosis capitis, have infected humans and animals since time immemorial. Many treatments for head lice are known, among them the use of combs, toxic powders, and head shaving are some of the more common treatment approaches. Popular pediculicidal treatments selectively kill head lice, often via pyrethroid insecticidal neurotoxins such as permethrin ((3-phenoxyphenyl)methyl (+/−) cis/trans 3-(2,2-dichloroethenyl)2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate). While effective, such treatments can lead to resistance in lice, as well as potential side effects. Natural remedies are also known, among them the use of tea tree oil alone or in combination with other essential oils and carriers. Additionally, the application of certain compositions to various accessories, such as head bands, for the purpose of deterring ectoparasites is also known. However, such known compositions, systems, or methods are to varying degrees inadequate for effective deterrence or treatment of head lice.
Various attempts to address this issue have been made and are recognized in the art. For example, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,253, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, generally discloses compositions of three essential oils useful for preventing and/or treating head lice infections. While this disclosure does provide for an essential oil combination that is presumably safer to the skin, its reliance on anise oil and lemon oil limits its efficacy.
Another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0193387, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses essential oil compositions and methods incorporating Lippia javanica. Again, the reliance on Lippia javanica, alone or in combination with other elements, limits this disclosure's appeal and its effectiveness under certain conditions.
Still another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0093949, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, which generally discloses a treatment mixture and method for treating head lice that incorporates one or more essential oils. While this disclosure does provide for mixtures having various effective essential oils, the combination of this disclosure's carrier elements with one or more essential oils disclosed therein limits this disclosure's effectiveness under certain circumstances.
Another attempt may be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 8,119,150, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a foaming insecticidal hand soap that, in some embodiments, combines essential oils with manufactured chemical compounds to treat ectoparasite infestations. While this disclosure does provide for a variety of hand soap formulations, its disclosure is unsuitable for treatment on a hair accessory as a preventative measure.
Yet another attempt can be seen with respect to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2017/0049207, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a hair accessory treated with a composition for deterring ectoparasites. While this disclosure does provide for an essential-oil based ectoparasite prevention system, it fails to provide for a composition equal to the task.
Bearing certain similarities to the '9207 disclosure is U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0000008, also incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, which generally discloses a headband configured to be soaked with a lice-deterring liquid. Although this disclosure does provide for a tea tree oil-based composition, its inclusion of various chemicals in some embodiments diminishes its effectiveness or appeal as an essential oil or natural substance-based treatment option.
Although various solutions have been proposed, none combine the characteristics of the present invention. Thus, there remains a need for a composition, system, and method for ectoparasite deterrence and treatment that addresses these and other deficiencies.